User blog:Horizons are Limited/Test 2.
It was of no surprise to me that I was able to leave the house so quickly, after that doll had corrupted Sircha. With what, I would not strive to find out until I was far away from that place. I would have to come back later, though, to check what the other rooms had in store. Surely a room with just a grandfather clock that had ceased to function when it begun to annoy me meant something. Perhaps my realm of manipulation was growing to fit a different persona than what I had planned for. With that said, I booked it to my house. I noted that it was past midnight, which was quite odd, as I ventured to the house at 9 pm, and should have only stayed for maybe half an hour. "More odd time anomalies...?" I muttered, now even more surprised as to when the clock had ceased to tick. I flicked at the pendant on my necklace nervously, now becoming a bit paranoid of my surroundings. Time itself had seemed to...malfunction around me. That, in of itself, was odd. Even considering what I used to think I was. A heavy sigh left me, as I journeyed to my room. With a quiet squeak, I entered and shut the door. Not taking time to toss my weapons into the box nearby, I simply sat on my bed. It was odd that I was not yet tired, or that no one questioned my late entrance of the house. "...guess luck is both against me and for me today, eh?" I questioned my room. Silence was the only answer, albeit my shelves in my bookcase collapsing again. Thankfully, it was only the bottom shelf, and on that was just a Sonic plushie and a Rosy the Rascal plushie I managed to get from someone cleaning out their garage. It was a damn good deal, now that I remember it. With a sigh, I pushed myself off of the bed, and proceeded to fix the bookcase, not taking notice that the plushies were now behind me. When I couldn't find them, I turned around, and noticed another one amongst them. An altered Tails plushie. I quickly fished Ceres from my boot and held it at it's neck. "What do you want with me? Haven't you had enough fun with me yet?" I glared at the altered doll which, in response, disappeared and reappeared as it's true form. It sighed a bit. "Ah, I only wished to have a bit of fun with you. You've gotten too serious over the six months you've been like this. Where's that cocky smile of yours, pray tell?" I glared at it, now floating sideways, defying gravity in a way that confused me yet again. I scoffed. "Cockiness gets you killed, y'know," I whirled Ceres around my fingers, trying to intimidate the best I could. "Get outta my room." I threw Ceres at it, and it transformed to Seres, pinning the doll against my bedroom wall. "Ya really wanna see what replaced my cockiness?" I smirked. Hopefully it'd take the bait. It fell limp after a second. "Oh, dear, I already know too well what's happened, and it'll make my job much more easier." Before I could question it any further, it had disappeared from site, letting Seres clatter to the ground. I picked it up, flicking off a bit of fluff from it. I sighed and sat on the floor, transforming Seres back to Ceres, and shoved my weapons under the bed. The following months were sure to be interesting, to say the least. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts